I Probably Wouldn't Be This Way
by Skye Coulson
Summary: So, Skye has an evil twin who nobody knew about - not even her - who has infiltrated the team. So far, only Coulson has caught on to her. But, will the others believe him?
1. Are You Friend Or Foe?

**I Probably Wouldn't Be This Way**

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>As always, I own nothing!

**Rating:  
><strong>K+

**Genre:  
><strong>Romance/Angst

**Pairing:  
><strong>Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:  
><strong>t.A.T.u "Friend or Foe"  
>Iggy Azalea (feat Rita Ora) "Black Widow"<p>

* * *

><p><span>Are You Friend or Foe?<span>

* * *

><p><em>We used to love one another | Give to each other | Lie undercover, so | Are you friend or foe | Love one another | Live for each other | So are you friend or foe | 'Cause I used to know<em>

_The promises | Hollow concessions | An innocent | Show of affection | I touch your hand | A hologram | Are you still there?_

* * *

><p>"Skye!" Antoine 'Trip' Triplett called, approaching the young hacktivist, causing her to turn her head to look his way.<p>

Smiling her usual, carefree smile, Skye replied "Hey, Trip! What's up?" She asked, casually.

"Coulson wants to see you in his office." The specialist replied, grinning cheekily. "Looks like the good director's takin' my advice about gettin' a room." He added, with a wink, earning himself a playful smack on the arm from the hacktivist as she passed by.

"Very funny, Trip." Skye called over her shoulder, on her way toward the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s office.

"What can I say?" Trip muttered to himself. "Coulson's got good taste."

* * *

><p><em>Three Weeks Earlier<em>

* * *

><p>Slowly, Skye began to register the sensation of cinder blocks being lifted from her eyes as she slowly managed to crack them open. Her mind was still hazy in her half-conscious state as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit basement she'd found herself in. As she waited to regain the strength necessary to stand, she took the opportunity to survey the room around her. The cement walls lacked any sort of windows or any available route of escape. The only way in or out of the room was one large, steel door which Skye knew full-well would be locked. As her strength slowly returned to her, she heard said door slowly creak open.<p>

Shielding her eyes against the harsh lights, Skye watched a tall, muscular man walk into the room. His hair was short and brown in color – matching his eyes. His skin was Caucasian with a fair tan. "Good morning, sweetheart." He spoke with a warm tone – despite the prison-esque surroundings around them.

"Okay…" Skye croaked, slowly struggling to her feet. "First of all … I am _no_ one's 'sweetheart'!" She corrected, vehemently. "And, second … Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"Well, I'm one of the people you've been looking for." Seeing the look on the young hacktivist's face, the man knew she would need more to go on. "Your life long search is over." He added, offering a second hint as to his identity. Finally, he grinned, darkly, as the realization overtook her countenance. "That's right, Skye … I'm your father."

Skye couldn't believe it. She'd been abducted by her own father. "Really?" She quipped, relying on her sarcasm as a defense mechanism. "Picking up a phone was too much trouble? … Or just, I don't know … stopping by … Oh no!" She added, as she began to pace back and forth until the chains around her wrists and ankles halted her movements. "Seriously?!" She quipped, looking from the chains back up to her father. "You chained up your own daughter?!"

"Well, I can't have you interfering with your sister's work." Her father shrugged, lightly.

"My sister?" Skye breathed, her facade faltering slightly.

"Oh … You didn't know?" Her father, teased. "Yes, sweetheart-" He began, before being abruptly cut off.

"Don't you dare call me 'sweetheart'." The hacktivist seethed.

Raising his hands in a mock surrender, Skye's father conceded to her wishes. "Fair enough." He shrugged, getting back to his point. "But, as I was saying … You, Skye … Are a twin." He added, blowing Skye's mind out of the water. "An identical twin, to be exact." Skye couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had an identical twin sister she'd never known about. And, what 'work' was she doing? Her mind was racing with a million questions – most of which centered around what kind of danger her team would be in. "Also, I couldn't have your little friends knowing you were missing … So, I sent Daeva to fill in for you …" Daman elaborated with a devilish smirk on his face. "Figured this would give us a chance to bond." He added, approaching his daughter as he gently caressed her face.

Instinctively, Skye tried to slap the hand away – only to be met with disappointment when her chains halted her hands before she could even reach her shoulders. She had to settle – instead – for stepping away from the touch. "Don't touch me!" She hissed.

"So feisty." Daman observed. "So much like your mother." He purred, churning Skye's stomach. "But, it is worth mentioning … The amount of time you spend in here is entirely up to you …" He taunted. _Yeah, but, what's the catch? _Skye thought to herself, fighting to bite her tongue. "The sooner you embrace your true family … And, who you truly are … The sooner you can leave this place and take your rightful place at side." He finished, grinning malevolently. _Called it._ Skye thought to herself. She knew there was no way in hell she was gonna give into anyone who would kidnap their own daughter … Even if he _was _her father. "The choice is yours."

"Some choice." Skye scoffed. "I don't care if you _are _my father … I will _never _work for you-"

"With me." Daman corrected, proudly. "Daeva and I have always been equal partners." He elaborated, smugly. "It will be no different with you. You will _always _be considered an equal."

"Yeah." Skye scoffed. "Soon as I let you brainwash me into thinking you're not the … evil … slimy … scumbag that you are."

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna love ya | Until you hate me | And, I'm gonna show ya | What's really crazy | Ya shoulda known better | Than to mess with me, honey | I'm gonna love ya | I'm gonna love ya | Gonna love ya | Gonna love ya | Like a black widow, baby<em>

_I'm gonna l-l-l-love you until it hurts | Just to get you, I'm doing whatever works | You've never met nobody | That'll do you how I do ya | That will bring you to your knees | Praise Jesus hallelujah | I'mma make you beg for it, plead for it | Till you feel like you breathe for it | Till you'll do any and everything for it | I want you to fiend for it | Till it's got you gasping for air | And you lean for it | Till they have a CAT scan and check on your mind | And, it's nothing but me on it (on it, on it, on it) | Now, it's me-time believe that | If it's yours and you want it | I wouldn't promise I need that | Till I'm everywhere that you be at | I can't fall back or quit | Cause this here a fatal attraction so I take it all or I don't want shit_

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me, Phil?" Skye asked, curiously, closing the door to the director's office.<p>

"Yes, Skye…" Phil Coulson lied, effortlessly. Over the last three weeks, he'd noticed that something wasn't quite … right … about his beloved hacktivist. It was almost as if she was trying _too _hard to fit when she was already a dearly loved member of the team. She seemed like a new team member trying to be accepted into the herd. "There's been a new development with our little project that I'd like you to take a look at." He added. The director, of course, knew he was taking a huge risk. But, he was running out of ideas to prove his theory that the woman in his office was not his beloved hacktivist. Pressing the same familiar keys on his keyboard, Phil raised his bulletin board to reveal his alien graffiti.

Watching the young woman before him, Phil Coulson fought with everything he had to hide his victorious smirk as he watched the awestruck wonder taking over her countenance. "Wow…" 'Skye' breathed, slowly approaching the board in wonder. "What is it?" She asked, ghosting her fingertips over the markings.

Slamming the facade back over his carvings as 'Skye' instinctively yanked her hand away – whirling around to face him – Phil replied "It's all the evidence I needed." Leaning back against his desk, Phil crossed his arms over his chest. "Who _are_ you?"

"Phil, you're confused." 'Skye' reasoned. "I'm _me _… Skye …"

"Stop lying to me." Phil hissed, dangerously, advancing on the young woman before him. "If you were really, Skye, you would have recognized these writings." The S.H.I.E.L.D. director reasoned, knowing he'd caught the young woman in a lie.

Knowing she'd been had, Daeva gave up the act. "Okay, fine…" She drawled, throwing her hands up in a mock surrender. "But, who's gonna believe you?" She asked, knowing she'd caught the director over a barrel. "If you expose me … You have to expose your own dirty little secret." Daeva elaborated, gesturing to the alien carvings. "Because, I'm guessing you haven't shared this little art project with too many other people … Am I right?" Taking Phil's silent, unwavering stare as a 'yes', Daeva pressed onward. "Yeah … Thought so." Folding her arms, smugly, across her chest, she added "My name is Daeva. I'm Skye's twin sister … I'll be filling in for her-"

"Where is she?" Phil spat, venomously. "Where's Skye?"

"Oh, I thought you'd be happy for her." Daeva drawled, tauntingly. "She's finally getting what she's always wanted … A chance to bond with our father."

"Skye, sweetheart, I've told you…" Daman tisked, watching his daughter lying bloodied and beaten on the meager cot he'd supplied her to sleep on. "The sooner you let go of S.H.I.E.L.D. and your past … And, embrace your family … The sooner all of this nonsense can stop." He elaborated, as if it were plain as day.

"Yeah…" Skye grunted, guarding her tender ribs as she struggled to her feet. "And I already told _you _… Don't ever call me 'sweetheart'." She warned, ignoring her aching body as she lunged at her father. To her credit, she held her own impressively well. She managed to get a few lucky shots in before her father overpowered her. Wrapping his hands around her throat, he pinned her to the wall. Maintaining her cool, she managed to reach an elbow over his arms to hit him in the face – breaking his hold on her. However, he recovered far too quickly for her to keep up with, sweeping her off her feet. As she struggled to her feet, she was met with a swift blow to the head, effectively rendering her unconscious.

Feeling his rage bubbling to the surface, Phil reared back his fist and punched Daeva square in the face. Though his pride of shaking her balance was short-lived as the sharp pain of a kick in his groin area shot through him – bringing him to knees. As he regained his footing, he swept a kick under Daeva's feet – only to have her jump out of the way. He had managed to get in a few lucky hits – punching her face, once more, as well as a couple more blows to the stomach – before she landed a roundhouse kick in his face. Before he could regain his balance, Daeva landed a well-targeted blow to his kidney region, taking him down. As he fought to stand back up, a solid steel-toed boot collided with his chest. Coughing up blood, Daeva managed to kick him in the face. Finally the blackness of unconsciousness overcame him.

As the fist collided with her face, causing her to stumble, Daeva retaliated with a reflexive kick to Phil's groin. Admittedly, she did let Phil get a few lucky hits in – knowing that it would help build her case, later, for getting rid of him. But, she soon grew tired of the cat and mouse game before aiming her next blow for Phil's kidneys. Smiling proudly as she watched the man fall to the floor at her feet, Daeva would not afford him the opportunity to retaliate as she swiftly kicked him in the chest. She couldn't deny the sick amount of pleasure she took in watching the fallen director coughing up mouthfuls of blood before she finally took mercy on him – kicking him in the head to ensure he would not get back up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**So, I decided to end this little offering here. I thought about extending it to cover Phil's team discovering him unconscious on his office floor with 'Skye' coming to his rescue … But, I thought I'd post this little bit and see if I get anyone wanting me to continue this story. So, if y'all wanna see what happens, next … Ya gotta review!

~Skye Coulson


	2. You Know I'm Just Human After All

**I Probably Wouldn't Be This Way**

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>As always, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
><strong>K+

**Genre:  
><strong>Romance/Angst

**Pairing:  
><strong>Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:  
><strong>Lea Michele "Battlefield"  
>Within Temptation "Stand My Ground"<br>Taylor Swift "Eyes Open"

**Author's Note:  
><strong>Okay, I just wanted to clear some things up. Yes, the Catholic Care Center _is _a real, long-term care facility (nursing home). But, no … We do not treat residents that have been given GH 325. We prefer to let S.H.I.E.L.D. clean up their own messes. ;)

* * *

><p><span>You Know I'm Just Human After All<span>

* * *

><p><em>We both know it's coming | Does illusion count for something we hide | The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie<em>

_You and I | We have to let each other go | We keep holding on but we both know | What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield | Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun | Be strong for both of us | No, please don't run don't run | Eye to eye we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield_

* * *

><p>Slowly, Phil Coulson registered the sensation of cinder blocks having been lifted from his eyelids as he slowly cracked them open only to be blinded by a harsh white light. Instinctively trying to shield his eyes against the offending lights, he was disturbed to realize that his wrists were restrained by handcuffs firmly secured to his bed rails. <em>Oh God … <em>Phil thought to himself. It didn't take long for him to piece the puzzle together as he finally fought his eyes open wide enough to take in all of his team standing around him – minus Skye's imposter.

"He's coming around." Jemma observed, anxiously.

"We'll give you a moment." Antoine Triplett spoke up, turning to May, as the rest of the team followed him out of the room – leaving him alone with the pilot.

"What happened, back there, Phil?" Melinda May questioned her old friend and boss, pulling up a chair next to his bedside. "Skye walked away with a dislocated shoulder … cracked ribs …" She continued, listing off the hacktivist's injuries. "And, she says you just lost it – just attacking her out of the blue … She had to defend herself and ended up knocking you unconscious." Sighing, the pilot finally got to her point. "What the hell could the two of you possibly have been discussing that could have _ever _gotten that heated?!"

"She's not who you think she is, Melinda!" Phil asserted, fiercely. "She's been lying – to all of us. That woman is _not _Skye!" He argued, knowing – somewhere in the back of his mind – that the odds of anyone actually believing him were beyond slim. "She told me so, herself! Her name is Daeva! She's Skye's twin! I don't know what the hell she's done with her – but, she's taken Skye somewhere away from here – taken her to her father-"

"Phil." Melinda interjected, gently. "There is no way _anyone _could have gotten in here and taken Skye away completely undetected-"

"They could if they replaced her with an identical double!" Phil argued.

"Phil, please…" Melinda replied, quietly – almost pleading. "_Please _tell me you're not suggesting that you were attacked by Skye's evil twin." As much as she hated to admit it, Melinda could see that Phil losing his grip on reality more and more. There was no way what he was saying could be right. And, if he did attack Skye … The one member of the team – of the new S.H.I.E.L.D. - he loved more than anything in the world … Who was to say he wouldn't completely lose it and go after any of the others? The pilot was beginning to fear that the time that Phil had been grooming her for was approaching all too quickly. She just wished there could be another solution. "What you're saying … There's just no way it could even be _possible_…"

"I know it sounds crazy!" Phil reasoned, imploring Melinda to see that he wasn't insane. "But, I need you to believe me when I tell you that it's the truth." It was then that an idea struck him. Ever since he'd started rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D., he'd had surveillance cameras installed all over the new HQ – including his office. Surely the encounter was captured on one of the tapes. "Please … Just check the surveillance footage from my office! It's all there! Daeva told me everything – on camera-"

"Phil." Melinda interjected, silencing the director. "That was our first move. While you were unconscious, we looked at the surveillance footage … Trying to get to the bottom of just what the hell happened in that office…" The pilot hated what she was about to tell her dear friend. But, she knew she had to say it. "And, we have records of you, yourself, disabling the cameras just before the attack went down … We actually had to have Skye re-enable them once Jemma finished examining her." Phil couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way he would ever have shut off his cameras – for anything. Sighing heavily, Melinda spoke again. "I think you may have been right … You may well be going the way of Garrett."

"It actually might not have to come to that." Both Phil and Melinda turned to see Skye timidly standing at the doorway to Phil's confinement room.

"You got some nerve-" Phil hissed, only to be silenced by Melinda.

"Phil." The pilot interjected. "I know you don't believe it … But, that really is Skye." Turning back to their beloved hacktivist, she added. "Please, Skye … Continue."

"Thank you, Agent May." Phil couldn't believe that Melinda was actually buying into Daeva's games. "As I was saying … I agree with you that Agent Coulson's state of mind has been … questionable …" She began, her voice still uncharacteristically timid. "But, I've been doing some research and … I don't think Agent Coulson needs to end up like Agent Garrett."

Intrigued by the possibility that she might not actually have to kill her dear friend, May instructed Skye to continue. "Go on."

"Well, I know none of us wants to see Agent Coulson end up like Agent Garrett." Skye began. _She _must _be good if she's even got _**May **_fooled._ "So, I did some digging and … I found a long-term care facility in Kansas that specializes in treating people like Phil who have undergone immense trauma as well as people that have been previously treated with drugs that have had adverse effects…" She elaborated. " … And … I _think _they can help Agent Coulson." Taking in the look in May's face, Daeva knew she had the pilot hooked. And, knowing that she had pilot buying into his scheme, she knew the rest of the team would be an easy sell. "Now, I don't know if they can ever get him back to totally normal … But … They _can _keep him from getting worse … And, make sure he's not a danger to himself or … Or anybody else."

Taking in what 'Skye' was telling her, May knew which facility she was talking about. "I think I know the place you're talking about." The pilot replied. "The Catholic Care Center?"

"In Bel Aire, Kansas, yes." Daeva confirmed.

"Yeah, I know that place." May concurred. "The biggest majority of the staff there once worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. and know all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s dirty tricks – even about the GH 325." She added, turning to Phil. "One of the aides, there, is an old friend of mine … She can help you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Phil interjected, angrily. "Don't I get a say in whether or not you guys put me in a home?!" The director demanded, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Look, Phil…" Melinda sighed, heavily. "I didn't want to have to be the one to tell you this … But … While you were out … We determined that – because of your encounter with Skye – you were no long of sound mind. So, power of attorney goes to me." She explained, grimly.

"This is absurd." Phil ground out, throwing his head back against the pillows, frustrated.

"It's better than the alternative." Melinda countered, fiercely. "I know I told you I would put you down, if it ever came to that-"

"But, it hasn't Melinda!" Phil barked, angrily.

"But, I think Skye may be on to something, here." The stoic pilot continued on, as if she hadn't even heard Phil. "And, you may not like the idea … But, it's better than the alternative."

* * *

><p><em>It's all around | Getting stronger, coming closer | Into my world<em>

_I can feel | That it's time for me to face it | Can I take it_

_Though this might just be the ending | Of the life I held so dear | But, I won't run | There's no turning back from here_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in | No more denying, I've gotta face it | Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside | If I don't make it, someone else will | Stand my ground_

* * *

><p>As her father yanked her face out of the water, by her hair, Skye gasped for air – knowing she wouldn't get much of a window to breathe. "So … Darling … Are you ready to join me and become my right hand daughter?" Daman drawled, holding his daughter's drenched head in his hand as he waited for her answer.<p>

"Go to hell." Skye rasped – her throat raw from the abuse she'd endured at the hands of her father. "I will die before I will give you anything."

"Oh, my dear, sweet, princess…" 'The Doctor' tisked, hearing his daughter's insubordinate answer. "We are _definitely _going to have to work on your manners…" He added, thrusting her head back into the tub of ice-cold water before them. Holding her face below the surface, he added. "You have absolutely no respect … And, that just won't do."

Skye knew better than to struggle while her face was submerged in the water. But, her instincts still ignored her and fought anyway. Even if she did get a lucky shot in … She still had no idea where she even was – let alone how to get in touch with her team to apprise _them _of her whereabouts.

* * *

><p><em>Everybody's waiting | Everybody's watching | Even when you're sleepin', sleepin | Keep your ey-eyes open<em>

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down | Everybody's watching to see the fallout | Even when you're sleepin', sleepin' | Keep your ey-eyes open | Keep your ey-eyes open | Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your feet ready | Heartbeat steady | Keep your eyes open | Keep your aim locked | The night goes dark | Keep your eyes open_

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day, once more as Phil sat on his bed in his new 'home'. He'd been at the Catholic Care Center for a week, now, and knew that the likelihood that he would ever see Skye again was virtually non-existent. In the beginning, he'd held out hope that he could show his mental competence by doing as his CNAs and nurses had ordered – being the model resident. But, he'd finally opened up about what had really happened, that day, in his office. And, just as he'd feared, nobody believed him and he'd only been back, even further.<p>

By now, Phil had stopped acknowledging the knocks on his door. He knew the routine. It was just after nine pm and he knew it was just his aide coming to put him to bed. "Hey, there, Phil." His aide was tall – close to six feet tall – with an athletic build, slightly longer than shoulder-length dark, dirty, blonde hair and was donned in a white scrubs top with gray sketches of the famous Bambi from the Disney movies accented with various colored butterflies. That top was paired with magenta colored scrubs pants. Finally, Phil looked up to see his aide coming to take a seat next to him on the edge of his bed. Looking in her eyes, he could tell something was different about her, tonight. And, he had to admit … It had him curious. "Look, Phil … I'm sure you've probably already figured this out, but … I'm not exactly here to tuck you in, tonight." She finally deadpanned.

Phil, for his part, was shell-shocked. "Why _are _you here, then?" He asked, curiously, voicing the only question weighing on his mind.

"Well…" His aide, Britny, drawled – searching for the right words. "The other aides have been talking about you mentioning something about an evil twin-"

"Daeva." Phil replied. "Yes." He added, confirming Britny's information.

"Right." Britny, acknowledged. "And, I'm given to understand that you believe she has infiltrated your former team, at S.H.I.E.L.D., and abducted her twin sister, Skye. And, that she has covered her tracks by stepping into Skye's place in hopes that would prevent the rest of you from noticing Skye's absence."

"Yes." Phil confirmed, once more.

"And, that's why you've requested that 'Skye'-" Britny added, framing the word 'Skye' with quotation mark gestures with her hands – indicating that she was actually referring to Daeva. "-be denied access to your room."

"Yes, it is." Coulson replied, hoping that maybe – just _maybe –_ Britny might be on his side.

"Ya know, this may come as a surprise to you…" Britny replied, mischievously. "But, I actually don't think that sounds as crazy as the other aides do." She added, smiling softly. "I've looked at your chart … I don't think you're losing it at all …" She elaborated. "And, I don't think you went batshit crazy and attacked Skye. I think you could be on to something. I think you rightfully believed 'Skye' to be Daeva and you did what you had to do."

Phil couldn't help feeling a small sense of hope that Britny saw his point of view. He just hoped she wasn't just patronizing him in hopes that would get him to comply with whatever it was she wanted him to do.

"Frankly, Phil, I really don't see any reason for you to be here." Britny shrugged, honestly. "That's why I'm gonna start digging – on the side – to see if there's any evidence I can find to back up your theories … Make your team believe you."

Phil Coulson couldn't believe what he was hearing. Finally, someone was on his side and willing to do whatever she could to help him. "Thank you." He replied, his voice raw and honest.

"You're welcome." Britny smiled, warmly, covering Phil's hand with her own. "But, in the meantime … I need you to do me a favor." She added, getting back to business. "Just keep doing what you've been doing. Just keep acting like nothing's changed, until I can back up your claims. We don't need anybody interfering with our work."

"Yes, yes, of course." Phil replied, eagerly.

"Good." Britny smiled, rising from her place on the bed. "Now … In the meantime … Let's get you into bed."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**So, I hope you've all enjoyed this little installment. I wasn't sure about the idea of putting Coulson in a home … But, I'm a CNA (I'm Phil' aide in this story) at the LTC Nursing facility mentioned in this fic and some of my friends have wanted to see what it would be like if Coulson was one of my residents. Plus, I'm kind of curious to play around with that concept, myself. Anywho, I hope y'all like it. As always, please read and review! :D

~Skye Coulson


	3. Hiatus

Just to let everybody know … I've currently got a lot on my plate, right now. I'm getting married in 11 days … My fiance & I are going to be moving to Nevada a week after the wedding … And, my mother is currently on life support in CICU (Coronary Intensive Care). So, I'm not going to get a lot of time to work on any of my stories – probably until after the wedding and the move. I'll try to get some work in but no promises. I an so sorry to anybody who was looking forward to any updates. I will try to update my stories as soon as possible.

~ Skye Coulson


End file.
